


Pregnant,or not

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: Bertie为了验证Jeeves是不是爱他告诉他自己有了求得答案的代价是最后自己真的就怀孕了（笑





	Pregnant,or not

**Author's Note:**

> 在B站看到一个女票整蛊男票的视频  
> 评论有人说  
> “假怀孕是吧，今晚让你真怀孕”  
> 突然就被戳中了
> 
> 还是搬旧文  
> 现在看梗是好梗.........写劈了qwq

Bertie觉得Jeeves并不爱他。  
但这并不是说Jeeves对他不好。事实上，在他标记自己之前，他为他做的事情就远超大部分Alpha会为自己Omega做的了。  
他会为他料理三餐，为他穿戴整齐，为他熨平衣物，甚至为他脱下鞋袜。  
有些他力所能及的事，Jeeves也会接手过去。  
时间一长，他的身心都对Jeeves产生了依赖。  
不知何时，感激化成了爱意。  
在一次时间稍显长的近距离对视后，他小心翼翼地试探着亲吻了Jeeves。  
退开后他战战兢兢地看着对方。  
Jeeves一反常态地展露了一个发自内心的笑容，问他：“Who says I won't be happy with it？”  
Bertie眼中的担忧变成了不敢置信，最后变成了大喜过望。  
Jeeves吻上他因欣喜过度上扬的嘴角。  
于是，一夜过后，他再不需要抑制剂，Jeeves连他的发情期也一并承担了起来。  
Bertie真的想不出他还能为自己多做些什么了。  
可是.........  
Bertie摸上自己的腺体，上面的紫红色牙印清晰可见，让腺体稍显凹凸不平。  
可是这可能是唯一能让他相信Jeeves爱着自己的证明了。  
或者只是........爱过。  
  
Jeeves一点都没有变。  
从最初相识到现在。  
他是说，即使在那么多混乱又疯狂的夜晚，充斥着汗水，精液和尖叫，他们肢体交缠，把床单搞到皱成一团。  
他们甚至相拥而眠。  
第二天早上Bertie醒来，Jeeves还是会一身男仆的打扮，疏离有礼地告诉他今天的天气，给他端上早餐。  
两人独处时他也恪守着那些繁文缛节，不会越矩一步。  
Bertie皱着眉头看他，他也只是微微偏头。  
“发生什么了吗？先生。”  
Bertie花了很长时间思考，最后归结为这是他的职业病。  
  
但后来，即使他再次陷入女性相关的麻烦当中。  
Jeeves也不气不恼，干脆利索地帮他解决后连一句埋怨都没有。  
他要求亲吻拥抱，Jeeves会照做。不在发情期，他只要解开Jeeves的衣服扣子，Jeeves也会二话不说地搂着他滚到床上。  
比起迷茫，Bertie简直陷入了恐慌。  
是他有毛病还是自己有毛病？  
Bertie原以为自己寻得了一个心意相通的爱人，可现在看来  
他是给自己找了个优秀的床伴？  
不爱的话他为什么标记自己？  
因为自己“合适”？  
Bertie后背一阵阵发凉，每一本他看过的路边小说都告诉他，没有爱情的伴侣关系是不会有好结果的。  
Bertie Wooster是个不屈从于现状的人，是逆境中勇敢的挑战者。  
于是在花了更多时间阅读之后，他合上Rosie的新书，一个计划在他心中逐渐成型。  
  
几天后，Jeeves照常为他掖好被子。  
“请问您还有什么需要的吗？先生。”  
Bertie不自在地在被子里扭动了一下，抬手蹭了蹭鼻子。  
“事实上，我确实有些事情想跟你说。”  
Jeeves静候。  
“就是吧，那个，那个.........我，我，我可能，可能怀孕了。”  
Bertie紧张地结巴了，而且越紧张越严重。  
真该死，他把一切都搞砸了。  
他完全不敢直视Jeeves。  
但这时伶牙俐齿的Jeeves少见的沉默了。  
Bertie惊奇地抬眼看他，直击了他表情的松动。  
“...........我们一直有使用保护措施，这您是知道的。”Jeeves敛目。  
很好，还没有露馅。  
现在开始就是即兴表演的时间了，但很明显Bertie连表演都不擅长。  
“就，就，就是说啊，可，但是，我前几天开始就觉得不太舒服，就那个..............呃，恶心，对，恶心。Richmond医生就跟我说............”  
几句话说得Bertie咬了三次舌头。  
还没说完，他就被拉进一个轻柔的怀抱。  
Jeeves的下巴抵在他的头顶，手安抚地捋着他的发丝。  
“不要担心。”Jeeves坚定的声音从上方传来，“我会一直在你身边。”  
“我真的非常高兴。”  
“将来一段时间，就要辛苦你了。”  
“我爱你。”  
Jeeves带着Bertie从未见过的深情眼神吻住了他。  
Bertie全身都因为喜悦而震颤。  
Jeeves是爱着他的！  
他想跑去街上给每人一个拥抱。  
但下一秒他就慌了。  
  
两人缓缓分开的时候，Bertie害怕地咽了口口水。  
“我说............. Jeeves你，你别太生气。就......我..........我其实没怀孕。”  
Jeeves脸上空白了几秒。  
Bertie怂到恨不得自己立刻身怀六甲。  
Jeeves沉默着撩开被子扒下了他的睡裤。  
“不是......... Jeeves你听我解释.........我就是........”Bertie一边往后瑟缩一边玩命为自己辩解。  
Jeeves置若罔闻。  
径直拖过他的两条腿，手指怼进后穴。  
“Then I'll make it happen.”他和善地微笑起来。  
后来Bertie再试图说些什么，出口也都成了呻吟和尖叫，最后只剩下哼唧。那一晚他的生殖腔被反复破开，直到它完全被精液灌满，Jeeves才放过了它的主人。  
  
几个月后，Bertie如他谎言里的那样，护着微微隆起的小腹，在厕所吐得天昏地暗。  
Jeeves非常厚道地笑着给他端了热水过来。  
Bertie幽怨地瞪他：“不会有下一个了。”  
已经知晓当初缘由的Jeeves更厚道地笑了：“We'll see, my love.”  
Bertie抓起手边的小黄鸭就朝他丢了过去。  
Damn you, Jeeves.


End file.
